A Christmas To Remember
by sophie19114
Summary: It's Christmas and Inuyasha is going to spend it with Kagome, and her family. Will Inuyasha finally admit his feelings for her? Or will Inuyasha drive Kagome to the edge of madness?
1. Chapter 1

As I packed my bag up for the trip home I could hear Inuyasha stomping his foot impatiently by the door. "Why don't you go, I'll just meet you by the well," I told him.

"Why do we even have to go back to your time? It not like this Christmas thing is a big deal," He huffed clearly not wanting to go, but he was going whether he liked it or not.

"It is a big deal Inuyasha, and you are going that's final," I sighed putting the last of my things into my big yellow backpack. I stood up, brushed the dirt off of my skirt, and picked up my bag. "Let's go before we are late for dinner, you know how my mom hates when were late."

I could hear Inuyasha muttering to himself as we walked to the well. I could hear things like "Stupid wench," and "She's gunna get it," but I disregarded it not wanting him to ruin my Christmas.

Since it was late December the weather began to become colder. There was a chill in the air when we reached the well, and it made me shiver. I threw a quick glance in Inuyasha's direction to see him taking off his robe of the fire rat. "Here," he handed me the robe. "You don't need to be getting sick."

"Uh... thanks Inuyasha," I could feel my face become hot as I blushed. He just nodded in response, and jumped into the well.

I stood there for a few moments wondering why he did that, and then quickly jumped into the well after him. Once on the other side Inuyasha helped me out of the well, and we began to walk towards the house. As we walked I noticed little white specs slowly making there way to the ground. "It's snowing!" I laughed happily.

"Keh, it's just snow there's nothing special about it," he scoffed.

That was it, he ruined my good mood. I stopped dead in my tracts, and looked at him with disgust. "You know what Inuyasha?" his ears clung to his head hearing the anger in my voice. "You have been nothing but rude and obnoxious, and I have had enough of it. This is _my _Christmas, and you are not going to ruin it. If you don't want to be here fine, leave then!" I yelled in his face I stormed into the house.

When I was inside I threw Inuyasha's stupid robe on the floor, and stomped furiously up the steps. "Kagome where are you going?" I heard my mom's curious voice ask. "Dinner will be ready shortly. Will Inuyasha be joining us?"

I stopped and turned to face her. "I don't know, and I don't care. I'll be in the shower," I mumbled as I went into my room, and slammed the door.

I quickly rifled through my drawers looking for a pair of pajamas, but found none. I sighed knowing everything was probably in the wash so I went into my mom's room to borrow a pair of hers. As I went through her drawers all I found was my pink nightgown I had gotten last Christmas. I just agreed to that, and went into the shower.

While I undressed I noticed the various bruises all over my body. We had been in so many battles in the last few weeks that I wasn't surprised I found them. I stepped into the steaming hot shower letting the hot water hypnotize me. The soothing water slowly unknotted my joints, it felt amazing.

When I had finally soaked up all the hot water I knew it was time to get out. I quickly dried myself off, and put on the pink spaghetti strap nightgown I found. It came just above my knees, and had lace along the bottom. When I was dressed, and put my hair into a ponytail I went downstairs. I found Inuyasha sitting on the couch talking with Sota.

"Hey sis, wanna play video game with me and Inuyasha?" he asked in his usual happy-go-lucky tone.

I looked at him then Inuyasha, and then back to him. "Hm!" I stuck my nose up in the air, and went into the kitchen to help my mom. "Hello Kagome are you alright?" she had a look of curiosity on her face.

"No stupid Inuyasha put me in a bad mood. He's always so grumpy and rude, he pushing me to my limits," I made sure he heard the stupid part.

"I'm sure he'll loosen up a bit as the holidays go on, I wouldn't worry," my mom said smiling her brilliant smile.

"I guess, do you need help with anything?" I asked making my way over to the stove.

"No I am just about done here. Boy's it's time to eat!" she yelled into the living room placing platters of food on the table. This was going to be an awkward dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

We all sat around the table in silence, not knowing what to say to one another. Inuyasha's ears were pressed against his skull; he always did that when he knew I was mad at him. My mom had made so many things for dinner it made my mouth water. She made rice, chicken, fish, various vegetables, some of her famous sushi, and her chocolate cake for dessert. I sat there stuffing my face, too irritated to talk to anyone.

"So Sota how was your Christmas party at school?" my mom asked taking more fish for herself.

"It was great! We had all this food, and played games and stuff. I had a lot of fun!" he smiled as he ate his dinner.

"That's nice, Kagome how have you been?" she now directed her questions towards me.

I sighed. "Fine I guess, demons constantly trying to kill you aren't very fun." I had a serious look on my face.

My mom gave me a weird look, and so did Inuyasha. "Well… okay so Inuyasha how have you been?"

"Keh same as ever." He had that usual arrogant look on his face.

I rolled my eyes, and stood up. "May I be excused?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Of course Kagome, are you alright?" she asked worried about me.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just think I need a good nights sleep. Night!" I called as I hurried out of the dinning room, and up the steps.

I closed my door carefully, and locked it behind me. Once I locked it, I leaned my back against the door; slowly sliding down. Inuyasha was really starting to get on my nerves, is he ever going to be happy? My back began to hurt so I went over to my bed, and laid down. I buried my face in my pillow, and then heard a knock at my door.

"Kagome?" I heard Inuyasha say in a whisper.

I threw a pillow at the door. "Go away!" I yelled.

"Come on Kagome just let me in! I'm sorry if I made you mad, okay?" he sounded sincere, but I wasn't going to forgive him that easily.

"Nope, sorry you went too far this time," I suppressed a giggle, while Inuyasha took me seriously.

"Fine stupid wench don't forgive me!" I heard him yell.

I decided that he couldn't take much more so I ran to the door, and unlocked it. "I was just kidding you know," I told him with a smile.

His arms were crossed, and he had an annoyed look on his face. "I didn't find it funny at all."

"Lighten up Inuyasha, Christmas is supposed to be a happy time," I said sitting on my bed.

He sat down on the floor next to me, and crossed his arms into his sleeves. "Keh whatever."

An idea suddenly popped into my head. "Wait here, I will be right back!" I yelled as I flew down the steps, and into the kitchen.

Everyone was already in bed so no one was around. I went over to our giant wine rack, and picked out a random bottle. I then grabbed two wine glasses, and made my way back up the steps. I slid into my room, and quietly shut the door behind me.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Its wine of course, dummy," I placed the glasses next to each other on my desk, and opened the wine bottle.

He chuckled. "I know what it is wench; I mean why do you have it? Aren't you too young to drink that stuff?"

"Oh please it's the holidays, and besides it's not like we're going anywhere anytime soon," I smiled, and handed Inuyasha a glass of the deep purple wine. I then took a sip of it myself, and that was the last thing I remembered.

AN: OMG, what will happen next? The next chapter will be up shortly so don't get your knickers in a twist! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

-Inuyasha POV-

After Kagome began to drink that wine she began to act weird. She was acting like Miroku when he had too much sake, and that was pretty scary. Her words were slurred, and she stumbled around the room, unable to walk in a straight line.

"Inuyasha *hiccup* why don't you have some more? You barely drank any, *hiccup*" she was now lying on her bed with her head hanging over the side looking up.

"Cuz I don't need to start acting like you, someone around here needs to be in their right mind, and it certainly isn't you," she began to pour more wine for herself. "I think you've had enough," I laughed snatching the bottle out of her hand.

"Awe, *hiccup* don't ruin the fun! We *hiccup* were having a great time until you started to act all adult saying 'I think you've had enough' (Insert bad Inuyasha imitation) Come on just one more glass, and I'll *hiccup* leave you alone. *hiccup*," she reached for the bottle in my hand.

I pulled my hand away from her reach, but that was a bad idea. She ended up falling off the bed, landing face first onto the ground. I couldn't help it, I had to laugh. As I sat there and laughed hysterically I saw Kagome acting all sneaky, slowly making her

way over to the wine bottle I had dropped. "Not so fast," I said grabbing it before she did, and sitting on her bed.

"Please!" her hands were intertwined with each other, and she was on her knees. She gave me those puppy dog eyes that made me want to say yes, but I had to stand my ground.

"No Kagome, I think it's time we get you in bed." I walked over to her, and picked her up off of the floor, placing her gently onto the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow I noticed her eyes began to droop, she would be asleep in no time. I pulled the blanket over her. "There now go to sleep."

I began to walk away when she grabbed my sleeve, and pulled me towards her. "I love you Inuyasha," she whispered.

I was stunned, too shocked to say anything. '_Does she really mean that?' _I thought, but then I realized she just had too much to drink. "Go to sleep Kagome," I commanded again.

"I have always loved you; I have just been too scared to admit it. *hiccup* I always stop myself because I don't think you feel the same way, but shhhh don't tell Inuyasha I told you," she shushed.

That was it, she was going crazy, but I couldn't help but laugh. Kagome really did sound ridiculous. When I could finally stop laughing I looked at Kagome, she was now fast asleep, snoring. '_Did she really mean what she said, or was that just all that alcohol talking? The one thing I do know is that I love her, and if she really meant that I know she feels the same way. Will she remember what she said in the morning?" _All these thoughts flooded into my head as I sat there, and watched her sleep.

I yawned, and suddenly felt the drowsiness wash over me. I guessed Kagome wore me out by making me laugh so much. I breathed in a deep sigh, and slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

AN: Well this part sort of came to me in a dream, and I thought it was pretty good. Please tell me what you think! I will probably have one more chapter up tonight! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

-Kagome POV-

I was awake, but I didn't open my eyes. My head was pounding like crazy, and I could feel my dinner from last night slowly making its way back up. _'What happened last nigh?' _I wondered unsure of the events that took place after my first glass of wine. I could hear Inuyasha lightly snoring in the corner, so I knew he was still asleep.

I was just about to get out of bed when I felt it coming, I had to get to the bathroom and fast. I quickly jumped out of bed, and hurried to the bathroom, holding back my stomach's contence. I just barely made it to the toilet when I threw up. I could feel my stomach do a complete one eighty, and it didn't feel great. I was throwing my guts up for about five minutes when I heard Inuyasha laughing.

I could finally stop myself, and rested my head on my arm on the side of the toilet. "Why is me throwing up so funny?" I asked with a few shaky breaths.

"Well it is your fault, you know? You drank; I don't know at least a half a bottle of wine all by yourself. I barely drank any, but you were pretty funny," he chuckled to himself.

I sighed. "Oh god what did I do?" I felt embarrassed that I let myself get to that point.

Inuyasha wanted to laugh again, but he held it back to keep me from sitting him, which I would of if he did laugh. "Well you fell off the bed face first, and talked about me to me as if I wasn't even there. You also kept asking for more of that damn wine, but I didn't let you drink anymore. Stupid wench," he grinned.

"Ugh that's probably why I am throwing my guts up," I stood up. "My mom can't see me like this; she'll know that I'm hung over! What am I going to do?" I put my face into my hands as I stood there.

"Calm down she left a while ago," Inuyasha reassured me. "She said something about last minute Christmas shopping, and that she would be out with your brother, and grandfather most of the day."

"Thank god! So what do you want to do today?" I asked washing my hands.

"I don't know that snow out there looks pretty fun." He pointed to the window. When he saw my face light up with excitement he smiled.

I quickly ran to the window in my room as fast as I could, not stopping for anything. When I finally reached it I threw the curtains off to the side to reveal a winter wonderland outside. "Oh My!" I gasped as my hand flew over my mouth. There was at least a foot of snow outside, and the small flakes were still falling. "Let's go!"

Inuyasha stopped me before I could run out of my bedroom. "Maybe you should get changed first, I don't think you would want to go out in that," he pointed to my nightgown.

"Oh right, yeah I should get changed. I'll meet you down stairs," I told him closing the door in his face. Today was going to be a good day.

AN: So Inuyasha didn't tell her… yet! This is the last chapter for the night so enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

-Inuyasha's POV-

When Kagome saw the snow the look on her face was priceless. She was so excited that she almost ran out in that tiny pink nightgown she had on. Don't get me wrong Kagome looked amazing in it, and I would have let her go out like that if it wasn't so damn cold. When I told her to get changed she closed the door in my face, leaving me standing there like an idiot.

I took that as an opportunity to go and check out the snow. As I walked out the door snow was piled up against it, blocking my way. While I was there I decided to dig a path so Kagome could get through easily. The white snow was cold and moist, but I didn't mind it, I didn't get cold like humans did. The paths lead all around the shrine to make it easy for everyone to navigate through the foot in a half of snow. I could hear Kagome zipping up her coat, and open the door. She gasped as she looked around at the snow, and quickly jumped into a big pile of it, rolling around.

I laughed. "Having fun?" I asked with my arms crossed across my chest.

She stopped and looked up at me. "Are you kidding? This is the most fun I have had in ages!" she jumped to her feet, and tapped my arm. "Your it!"

She ran away as fast as she could, but she could never outrun me. I raced after her, but went slower then usual to keep the game fair. I chased her around the Tree of Ages, through the well house, and all around the house. Even though she had to trek through the snow she still ran pretty fast, always just out of my reach. I began to get tiered so I figured I would go in for the kill. I sped up and reached my arms out to grab her. When I could finally reach her I wrapped my arm around her waist, and pulled her to the ground.

Even though I was the one who tackled her to the ground I made sure she landed on top of me, I didn't want her to get hurt. She laughed uncontrollably as we hit the ground. "I got you," I whispered.

She snorted. "Yeah I guess I wasn't fast enough," her teeth then began to chatter. Her jacket was soaked through with snow, and her lips were turning a slight shade of blue.

I lifted her up and slung her onto my back. "We better get you inside before you freeze to death, wench," I said running towards the house.

"I don't wanna!" she wined when I put her down in front of the door. "I'm not even cold!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right, you are a terrible liar, do you know that?"

She blushed a bright red. "I am not a bad liar!" she protested.

"Hmh yeah sure, now go inside will you?" I pushed her through the open door then shut it behind me.

-Kagome POV-

'How does he always know I'm lying?' I wondered as I took off my soaking wet jacket. My ears and fingers felt frozen, and I could no longer feel my toes. I wondered into the living room to start a fire in the fire place, leaving Inuyasha to dry himself off.

I placed a few pieces off wood in the fire place, and then lit it with a match. I watched as each piece of wood caught fire, and slowly started to burn. I stretched my arms out to the side, and then went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. As I boiled the water I could hear Buyo meowing in annoyance as Inuyasha pulled at his paws. "Inuyasha will you please leave the cat alone?" I called.

"Keh, whatever," I heard him mumble while Buyo ran into the kitchen, and started to rub up against my legs.

I giggled as I gently kicked him away. Soon after the water was boiling, and I carefully poured it into each mug. My mug had Santa Clause on it, and Inuyasha's had little snow men all over it. I carried them slowly out into the living room, trying to no spill any on myself. "Here you go," I said handing the mug to Inuyasha.

He smiled slightly. "Thanks, so now what do we do?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, we could watch some movies," I suggested.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out. "Hell no those weird moving pictures are annoying."

"Well I'm hungry, do you want anything?" I asked hopping off the couch.

"No but I'll come with you," he then got up, and we walked to kitchen.

-Inuyasha's POV-

While we walked I was curious, was she still mad at me? I stopped her in the doorway of the kitchen. "Are you still mad at me?"

She giggled. "I'm not mad at you Inuyasha," then paused and looked up. Her face then turned red, and she tried to walk away, but I stopped her.

"What's wrong?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

She pointed at the ceiling so I looked up. A strange looking thing was hanging form it, there were these green leaves with a few red colored berries attached to them. "So?"

"It's mistletoe Inuyasha, don't you know what mistletoe is?" she asked with a blush still on her face.

"Um no I don't," I said still really confused as to where she was going with this.

She exhaled, and then looked me in the eye. "Mistletoe is supposed to be good luck, but only…." She trailed off.

I was annoyed now. "Come on, spit it out!"

Kagome looked down, not wanting to look me in the eye. "It's only lucky if two people who are standing under it kiss. It is a tradition that if you stand under it with someone you have to kiss them,"

'Was this really my chance to tell Kagome how I felt?' I felt my face become hot. I used my finger to lift her chin up so she looked at me. I then slowly and cautiously bent down and pressed my lips to hers. I could feel her body tense up at first, but then I felt her loosen up. While our lips intertwined with each other she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I wrapped mine around her waist. I finally pulled away, needing to breathe.

"Whoa," she said. "Why…why did you do that?" she said, her arms still wrapped around my neck.

"Well… I um did it because, because um I love you Kagome," I had finally said it. I finally told her that I loved her.

She quietly gasped, and then gave me a peck on the lips. "I love you too Inuyasha," she smiled. I chuckled remembering last night when Kagome had too much to drink. "What?" she asked.

"I sort of figured that out for myself. You see last night you told me that you loved me, but you were scared that I didn't feel the same way. Then you told me not to tell myself," I held back another laugh.

Her hand flew to her face. "Oh my god! I am never drinking again!"  
I pulled her closer to me. "Don't worry about it," I smiled. "How is your Christmas so far?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

Kagome pulled my face closer to hers. "This is going to be a Christmas to remember," she whispered, and then we passionately kissed.

-The End-

AN: Sorry this story really did stink:/ I wanted to go in a completely different direction, but I just don't have the time to write what I want to. I hope you all don't hate me!


End file.
